


【双龙组】下班回家

by Otocolobus



Category: Onmyoji - Fandom, 陰陽師
Genre: M/M, 车震
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otocolobus/pseuds/Otocolobus
Summary: 2K+工口戏练笔车内场景描写
Relationships: 双龙组 - Relationship, 荒连
Kudos: 13





	【双龙组】下班回家

荒刚好赶上一场雨。  
他虚按了下公文包，幻想那里会出现一把被遗忘的伞。事实上他走得匆忙，包里空无一物。  
荒已经很久没见过雨了。在此之前他在地中海待了四个月，正好赶上那边漫长干燥的夏季。由于发色是十分纯正吸热的黑，刚下地的时候他甚至担心自己的摩丝会烧起来。前来接应的未来同事也打趣道：“荒先生，近几年地中海夏天的森林失火率有所上升呢。★”荒点点头，把头发扎起来—— 一道高高的单马尾。  
机场内有车辆接送，荒顶着公文包冲过那段短促的雨帘，所幸这并不会让他太过狼狈。和荒乘坐的这班飞机同时段降落的航班不少，取行李处和偌大的出口都挤满了人。他现在心情很好，没必要去和别人推搡来败坏自己的兴致。他慢步到厕所倒时差，翻出国内的电话卡插上，离开前还确认了自己的头发仍旧挺翘。  
再出来的时人流散的差不多。他刚靠近出口，自动门就缓缓打开，熟悉的凛冽寒风迎面撞得他有那么一瞬间的恍神。身上未干的湿意诱着寒气往里渗，荒有点懊恼没有查天气预报。  
他想退回去，脖子一暖，紧接着被人用围巾扯着低下了头。热度自对方的唇上传来，片刻后他热切地凑上去，将热源拥入怀中。  
一目连的双唇被吻得殷红，加上可能是撞了风，鼻尖脸颊都透着红。“你需要大衣吗？”  
一目连今天穿了一件白色的高领毛衣，外面还套了他的长风衣。  
荒摇摇头，捏了捏他指尖冰凉的手，问道：“等了很久吗？”  
“我刚从车里出来。妖狐替我开过来的。”一目连笑，从包里取出折叠伞递过去，荒没接，拿过他手里的长柄伞，将人搂紧说：“走吧。”

一目连由于视力原因并没有驾照，偶尔接荒的时候大多是转乘公交回家。  
而这次长别后他乖巧的恋人想方法将车子弄了过来，荒不难会想到这是恋人急切的暗示。  
“你在期待吗？”  
荒压住一目连插安全带的手，捏着他的下巴吻他。一目连温顺地回应，拉开了荒的短夹克，把手伏在荒的心口上。单薄的羊绒衫下，不断有裹挟着热度的血液被吸入泵出，这是面前人鲜活、温暖的证明。雨势加大了，咚咚咚地在车窗玻璃上击打，雨点汇聚成水流成股滑下，跌落一目连的眼中，映着窗外的灯光波光潋滟。

一目连有双碧绿的眼睛，含情时总能让人想起在清澈湖水中摇曳的水荇。也许荒就是被偶尔瞥得的碧绿绊住了脚，继而耽溺在其中。现在那双眼睛满是渴求，炸出一个个暧昧的小火花。  
荒低笑一声，转头咬住了一目连白皙的脖子，用力吮吸，在下巴边缘钟下一个个小红莓。放平时他是绝对不敢咬这么明显的地方的，一目连不喜欢这种张扬的表达方式。荒玩心上来时只会趁着一目连睡着，在他脖子后面偷偷留下痕迹。那是与发色相得益彰的颜色，当一目连走在前面，两者在他的后脖颈跃动着，会让人想起飘落的樱。

荒将座位调低后把一目连揽了过来，一手扶着一目连的腰，另一只手去摸备在车抽屉内的润滑液。一目连埋在他的颈窝轻轻喘息，凑到他耳边说：“我自己做润滑了。”  
“荒…..”一目连用舌尖舔弄荒的耳垂，声音又欲又甜“我好想你啊……”  
还有什么是比情动了的一目连更能撩拨荒的了呢？怕是没有了。

荒将手探入一目连的裤子，果不其然摸了满手湿润。荒无奈地笑，掐了把温热软弹的嫩肉，把手指伸入后穴去检查一目连用来邀奖的功课。  
果不其然，在豪放的用量下，一指、两指都很容易地就挤进去了。一目连怕疼，荒也怕他受伤，所以当第三根手指进出得有些勉强的时候荒便放慢了速度。一边与一目连亲吻，一边有技巧地划圈、按压，直到那些软肉攀上来热情地裹住他的手指，开始有透明粘稠的液体顺着指尖流下才罢休。

一目连在荒的唇角咬了一口，伸手去解荒的皮带和裤链，把性器释放出来。  
荒的性器早就被撩得硬了，一目连扶着弹跳出来的粗硬，对准穴口，徐徐坐下。  
经过充分扩张的甬道被缓缓剖开，湿润温暖的肉壁包裹着滚烫的性器，美好的触感令两个人都不禁喟叹出声。性器完全送入后，他们黏黏糊糊地接吻，一时间反而不急着动了。  
后穴被填满的胀疼注定这刻安宁不会持续太久，一目连受不住了，率先扭动了两下，带着鼻音去唤爱人：“荒……”

荒玩够了，也不再拖着让两个人都难受。他一拍一目连的屁股，重重地往上一顶，一目连便配合地吟叫出声，声调故意上扬，添了条轻佻的尾巴。  
一目连将荒的头搂在怀里，搭着荒的肩，大腿发力，卖力地起落，荒掐住一目连的腰，帮他维持着平衡。  
酸麻裹着快感不断积聚，一目连半张着嘴，不断地发出哼声，像是不满又像是挑逗，每一下起伏都比上一次嵌得更为深入彻底，结合处不断摩擦着像被一目连自己燃起了火，那火苗舔舐着他，顺着尾椎愈攀愈高，终于，一目连尖叫一声，泄身在自己制造的快乐里了。  
荒接住一目连瞬间绵软的身子，埋在他身体里待一目连度过不应期后便把主动权要了回来，开始顶弄。和一目连轻轻柔柔的律动不同，荒习惯于更快更烈地节奏。一目连高潮之后内壁仍在一阵阵地蠕动，在荒又重又深的撞击下，又开始规律地痉挛起来。

他们的身体十分合拍，多年的同居生活早就让他们熟记对方的每一处敏感点。荒来来回回地在火热泥泞的肉穴里进出，碾过一目连的敏感带，快感犹如窗外的疾风骤雨痛快淋漓地拍打在他们身体的每一处，很快，一目连的情绪便再度被带了起来。

一目连的身体还软着，性器却又高高翘起。他仰头哎哎地叫，睁大的眼睛里盛着水雾，雪白的脖颈微微后仰，形成一弯优美又脆弱弧度。  
荒爱惨了他这副摸样，放肆地去咬他的喉结，禁不住地用牙齿碾磨，喘息尽数呼在一目连的肩窝。  
荒也快到了，顶弄变得更为激烈密集，一目连浑身战栗，卸了力气伏在荒身上任由快感来势汹汹地将他覆没，这对他而言已经太过了，他想缴械却被荒敏锐地察觉到，堵住了铃口，硬生生地要延长快感。  
他被欺负得狠了，眼睛盛不住的水汽汇在眼角，弯弯地流下来。后穴抽搐着，肉壁拼命吮吸着荒。  
不断垒高积叠起的快感终于达到临界点，荒用力压下一目连的腰，保持着嵌合的姿势，和一目连一起迎接灭顶的高潮，痛快地射了出来。

他们分开得太久了，四个月的别离终于得以终结，两个人筋疲力尽地靠着，轻柔地接吻，漂泊良久的两瓣灵魂契合在一起，满足感悄无声息地化开，顺着四肢温暖指端。

荒侧身捡起一目连皱成一团的裤子，顶着一目连警告的目光，用它把一目连身上的液体擦拭了一遍。又拿过副驾上自己的长风衣，将一目连严丝密缝地裹住，才抱他放回副驾。  
一目连没有说话，只乖顺地看他，清亮的眼睛还带着情事过后艳丽的红。荒带着十分的疼惜去吻那双眼睛，替他插好安全带，笑着说：  
“我们回家。”

**Author's Note:**

> 磨得太久了麻木了  
不知道描写得香艳不香艳  
我好菜


End file.
